Teek Virtanen
Teek is a younger female human working in the Department of Floaters, and is a rather new recruit. She is written by Lycaenion. Partners Upon being released from Basic Training around late July 2008 HST, Teek was partnered with Crebaina Aisenyev, a seventeen-year-old from Lyra's world in the His Dark Materials continuum. The two experienced some difficulty working together, but had (almost) begun to establish a slight rapport by the end of their second mission. Then, of course, said mission induced a sort of post-traumatic stress reaction in poor Crebaina, which led to her placement in FicPsych. Hence, Teek's present situation, which she is none too happy with. Most of her time is now spent yelling or swearing at her new partner, Crelmos, who regards her with equal loathing (if not more, he's quite good at it). Appearance Teek is pretty much your average World One adolescent human female, roughly 5'3" in height and with a relatively stocky frame. Her eyes are a sort of mucky Generic Medium Brown; her hair, which is far more readily noticeable, is dark brown, thick, and wild, and has had bright orange streaks dyed into it. All of her clothing is invariably black, and she is fond of anything with studs or spikes sewn on. Note: Some people tend to infer that, since Teek is based none too loosely off of Lycaenion, her writer, they look (more or less)exactly alike. This is not, in fact, true, apart from the height and the hair. Personality While decidedly anti-social at parties or in crowds, in general, Teek is extroverted and quite friendly. She will frequently greet strangers with the Vulcan salute, or perhaps a Monty Python quote. Her temper is mercurial and extremely short; fortunately, however, she calms down with equal speed once things have been sorted out. She tends to talk quickly when angry or excited, to the point of being unintelligible (she claims to have once topped warp five). She curses frequently, but uses mostly Klingon and British swear words. Her epithets tend to be creative, with, "Zarquon, Om, and Q!" being a favorite. Teek does not hold too well with arrogance; she hates few things more than being made to seem childish or stupid. She values honor and fair play to some extent, but will twist a situation to her needs if the circumstances require. Oh, and she's a very devout Trekkie, though she also loves The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy, Monty Python, and the works of Isaac Asimov. Her sole interests in fantasy are Discworld and Harry Potter. Agent History Teek's nerdiness is more or less genetic; she was conditioned into Star Trek by her father, and her mother was a marine biologist (there's something to be said about a parent who thinks a plush squid is the perfect thing for her baby to cuddle with at night). Her home is in the United States, but her mother was originally from Poland, and her father's parents were Finnish. Her childhood was mostly spent watching nature programs and reading; she learned of the PPC while looking up ways to fight the Potterverse badfic pandemic, and decided to join to protect that beloved fandom of her early-teenage years. Mission Logs Teek's mission logs can be found here: http://www.freewebs.com/teekandcrebaina Category:PPC AgentsCategory:Department of Floaters